fine_dining_extended_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Lilin Ukobach Charon Yanara
Lilin is a young woman with an enthusiasm for Lolita fashion, to a point where she is attempting to open her own store providing both stock bought and personally designed dresses and accessories. Her main selling point being that she custom tailors dresses upon request to fit the customer. While she has an air of being prim and proper, Lilin is not averse to getting her hands dirty and revelling in combat thanks to her situational fiendish heritage. She generally possesses a rather positive outlook and is a highly motivated individual with a degree of competence and confidence. Lilin came to the tournament in order to take advantage of its (supposed) widespread broadcasting and promote her new store, as well as to further her secondary goal of getting people used to the effects of her epithet, namely the devils and demons she summons, as they are somewhat involved in her business in that she employs some of their powers in the creation of some of her clothes and accessories. As such, she isn't particularly naive and is aware of the negative connotations that her summons carry. Despite this, when she was younger, she assigned nicknames to all her demons and hasn't broke out of the habit as she believes it helps to endear them to others, removing some of their menace. Powers Born with a higher than average proficiency, Lilin has been capable of summoning demons from the young age of 6, much to the surprise of her parents. She has developed a good relationship with most of them as a result and considers them a sort of family. The majority of her powers, as such, stem not from her own abilities but those of the demons she summons. Additionally, she does utilise her epithet in another unique way. By borrowing the infernal power forded to her by the fiends at her disposal, she can imbue her clothes with hellish energy to then grant her powers once worn. This changes her physicality to match the demons that she draws power from as a result. However, in order to keep the clothes she makes enchanted with these properties, they must be kept within the flaming realms from which she draws the power. The demons she summons thus serve a dual purpose. They may be summoned either to carry out a request suited to their skill-set, or they may be summoned in order to bring Lilin one of these pieces of clothing from her wardrobe. Each demon only has access to some of her extensive collection, with one exception. The clothes Lilin has enchanted give her a number of different and specified buffs that allows her to adapt to any situation so long as she has the time. In addition to this, Lilin can change into various fiendish forms once she has equipped enough items of clothing as the concentration of infernal energy increases, providing more powerful buffs to her whole kit across the board. Transformations: Designer Devil Dress-up! Upon wearing at least 3 pieces of infernal clothing, Lilin undergoes her "Designer Devil Dress-up!" and grows small horns and sharper teeth, her hair lightening to a pastel pink colour. This is known as her "Designer Form" and is necessary to progress to any of her other transformations. This immediately reinvigorates her for a small amount of stamina and extends her critical range on nearly all her abilities. Belial also grows in strength. DELUXE Devil Dress-up! Upon wearing 5 pieces of clothing, each from a different category of her wardrobe (Headpiece, Dress, Shoes, Handbags, Accessory), she may summon a final and sixth item; a Parasol. Lilin has a choice of 3 parasols , each in a different style of Lolita Fashion (Classic, Sweet, and Gothic). All 3 of these parasols allow Lilin to undergo her "DELUXE Devil Dress-up!" but each one gives this transformation a different style and a different set of bonuses: Classic Form (Frilly Parasol) In this form, the features seen in Lilin's Designer form are exaggerated. Her horns grow even larger, become totally red and her teeth grow larger and sharper. While in this form, all of Lilin's devil summons cost less stamina to cast so long as they are not bringing her clothing. Additionally, Lilin may make a summon persistent, granting them a Stamina bar. Other devils summoned while another is persistent may dual tech with each other. All Devil abilities have their effects increased by 50%. Sweet Form (Candy Parasol) In this form, Lilin's skin becomes paler and pastel with a faintly visible rainbow shine. In place of two horns, a single shining unicorn horn forms, a noticeable spectrum of light reflecting from it. While in this form, Lilin may freely exchange an item of clothing for another of the same category (except parasols) and with some limits. Additionally, devil summons for the purposes of clothing are reduced in cost. Finally, Lilin may summon clothing for an ally, granting them the buffs of that item for one round. Effects of summoned clothing is increased by 50%. Gothic Form (Skull Parasol) In this form, Lilin's skin becomes white with a purple, almost-dead, tinge. Her horns instead sprout from the side of her head, mimicking that of a rams. While in this form, Belial grows to his most powerful form, buffing his damage, allowing him true flight, the ability to intercept attacks, cause his attacks to force targets backward, and the ability to make additional attacks. In her current state, this could be considered her most powerful form. Devils: Belial A.K.A: "Belly-boi" Belial is seemingly a nervous wreck, constantly hiding behind Lilin and looking to remain closer to her at all times. His brazen attitude, however, frequently shows itself whenever he is feeling particularly confident. Belial is notable amongst Lilin's roster of demons in that he does not need to be summoned using an ability and is, instead, nearly constantly present. Being roughly the size of Pomeranian or Chihuahua, Belial often finds himself inside Lilin's bags or draped over her arms. Mechanically, Belial acts as Lilin's weapon and basic attack. Despite his small frame, he does sport some rather nasty claws and is capable of limited flight while in this state, though he usually achieves further ranged by virtue of Lilin throwing him. Belial is also unique amongst Lilin's demons in that his power is directly tied to Lilin's. In her transformed states, Belial comes closer to his true form, giving him the ability to fly properly, and in the case of her gothic form, become 7ft tall and buff as hell. When in his true form, his true personality reveals itself, being fiercely protective of Lilin and frequently taunting his enemies. Azazel A.K.A: "Hazel" Large and barrel-chested, Azazel would carve an intimidating silhouette if he wasn't so well-dress and better mannered. Azazel is Lilin's favourite summon. In some ways she sees him as an uncle of sorts, and he, similarly, sees himself as her protector. Spending a lot of time with her while she was a child, Azazel is as enthusiastic about fashion as Lilin is, and helped her to come up with the idea of enchanting clothing with infernal power. As a result, Azazel is the unique in that he has access to every piece of clothing in Lilin's wardrobe and is the only summon that has access to her parasols, and thus, her final form. His own inherent abilities are far more fitting for a fiend. As a master of weaponry and battle, he can master any weapon he lays his hands upon in seconds and can impart his mastery upon someone temporarily to boost their range and damage. Azazel is openly fond of Lilin and her nickname for him, "Hazel". Furfur A.K.A: "Fofo" Standing at an imposing 11ft tall, before his antlers, along with a large wingspan, Furfur would also normally be rather scary. The various bows, bonnets and hats hanging from his antlers, however, diminish his intimidating stature alongside his frequently defensive posture. Furfur is incapable of telling the truth is he is not standing within a triangle, and as such, has developed a "tsundere" attitude, denying his affinity toward Lilin at any given opportunity, despite secretly adoring her. Furfur gives Lilin access to her headpieces. His own powers include lightning blasts, and the ability to cause two people to become temporarily infatuated with one another. Malphas A.K.A: "Alfie" The largest and most powerful of Lilin's summons, Malphas is the second in command to Lucifer himself and makes it no secret that he despises his indentured servitude under Lilin. Malphas' more common abilities include building structures and providing familiars in the form of "hellhounds" which usually simply manifest as red Shiba dogs with small bat wings. Due to his general dismay at his situation he refuses to be responsible for more than just Lilin's accessories. Unlike the other demons, however, Malphas does not have a set stamina cost to his summon. Lilin can spend stamina to summon him, but it often makes him uncooperative unless it is a particularly high amount that would leave Lilin in a vulnerable position. A more effective way of having Malphas play nice is for Lilin to "sacrifice" something. Malphas places much more value on items that Lilin is unwilling to part with, and is capable of taking Faustian bargains for more abstract things. Lilin could theoretically ask for anything from Malphas, but straying outside of the standard requests often prompts Malphas to make demands for harsher, more unfair exchanges. Malphas particularly enjoys being vague in what he requests in order to take time to think of the best way to screw Lilin on the deal. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 10 Lilin saw her debut in this episode where she was teamed up with Desmond and Nigel under the command of Emrick Rallavar to face off against Venus Vanderbelt's team of Com, Theo, and Weylan. The match was a fort assault and gave Lilin exactly what she needed to show off her abilities as it gave her the chance to hide from direct confrontation until she was fully transformed. During the match she got an idea for a line of crowns for her store from Desmond and summoned Malphas to make a minigun for her which she used while yelling "check out this sick shit!", and it is assumed that Venus did, in fact, check it out and became interested in Lilin. Part way through the match, Lilin managed to summon Saffron Pemberton to the arena due to a wild magic effect. Saffron had been watching and was interested in Lilin's fashion and business and they quickly struck up a friendship, agreeing to look into a business partnership. Otherwise, Lilin managed to roll natural 20's on both of her transformations, making them incredibly flashy and effective. otherwise she mostly summoned various items or hellhounds to help the assault until she managed to get to her Gothic Deluxe Devil Dress-up, and Belial got "fuckin ripped!". At this point everyone on her team was pretty beat up, but she came out swinging and finished off Weylan before then facing off against her cousin, Theo, in a stand battle as the final contestants of their respective teams. After an intense back and forth she was defeated by Theo and sent flying into the audience, ending the match. Episode 16 The episode began with Viktor Valentine and Tiffany Narcissa Truman revealing themselves to be the supposed announcers before being interrupted by Furfur sending electricity coursing through Tiffany's mines, causing them to short out and detonate, sending the duo blasting off into the sky. Lilin and Saffron then revealed themselves, Team Rocket style, and turned the stadium into a runway in order to host a fashion show. Devin was also there. The match was based off a score system and was dependent on the fashion itself, the performance on the runway, and finally the lights and music. Azazel helped one team with fashion, the opposing team got some of Saffron's dolls. Furfur helped with posing and Malphas reluctantly """Helped""" with lights. Unfortunately, most people were too scared or forgetful to ask him for anything. While the match started relatively well, it quickly became chaos once Gilux and Alexis discovered a horrible feedback loop within their kits that resulted in communications breaking down as everyone debated how they would interact. Eventually a ruling was reached, however, and the match continued. Each contestant assigned themselves to one of the three roles and a fashion show was had before Filamena Fibrosa waltzed in to show up Lilin and Saffron, turning the match into a PvE. This was shortlived however as everyone collectively ruined her and she was gunned down on stage. Malphas pumped more bullets into her once she was down because he was bored. Venus then confessed to Lilin that she had a crush on her and Furfur put aside his own infatuation to help Venus out with this. They agreed to go on a date before Alan Smithee then absolutely killed it with the best rolls of the match. Gilux died. - Episode 50 Trivia * Lilin's character sheet took Savvy two weeks to create and is 7 pages long. He frequently brings this up. Granted it was more like 14 evenings but it was still an unreasonable amount of time. * Savvy initially wanted to draw 23 icons for Lilin... he eventually decided against this. * Lilin is 5' 6" * In episode 10, Savvy was straight up zoned out during the turn he defeated Weylan and legitimately didn't realize that he had knocked him out of the fight until several other peoples turns had passed. * Malphas is simultaneously Lilin's most powerful summon and her greatest fear. * Venus currently has a photo of Lilin on her bedside table. * All of Lilin's summons are based off real demons and devils from various religious mythology. * Lilin appeared in Eternal_Savvy's campaign, Getting Savvy, as a contestant in the alternate universe version of DBA. She faced off against the Players team, which included her cousin Theo. * Savvy enjoys making the initials of his characters into acronyms. Lilin's initials spell out LUCY, short for "Lucifer" as a direct reference to her fiendish powers Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters